


The Room Where It Happens [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Black Character(s), Character Study, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain. (An Alec Hardison character study.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room Where It Happens [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dapatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/gifts), [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Room Where It Happens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983316) by [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry). 



**Title** : The Room Where It Happens  
**Fandom** : Leverage  
**Author** : Poetry  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**  
Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer **Rating** : Gen  
**Length** : 14:48  
**Summary** : 

> Pay no attention to the man behind the curtain. (An Alec Hardison character study.)

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4983316)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/The%20Room%20Where%20It%20Happens.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://kalindalittle.com/litra/audio/TheRoomWhereItHappens.m4a)


End file.
